


Electrifying

by OhDearLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childishness, Electrocution, F/M, Pain, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Loki’s living in the Avengers’s Facility freely. Well, not really. You try to fight for him when all the Avengers are against him, but it doesn’t turn out well...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Electrifying

If he had been told that he would get used to the simple life of a mortal, he would never have believed it. But Loki had to admit that he still preferred it to prison. 

After being beaten by this team of superheroes, Thor had taken him back to Asgard so he could be punished for his actions. And Odin seemed to have a sense of humour as he decided to send him back to the land he had tried to enslave. Worst of all was that he was to be placed in the custody of the Avengers, the very team that had defeated him. 

He spent the first few months in a bunker that Tony Stark had built in his tower. Then the next two months in a golden prison he had designed in their new building. The Avengers Facility... Tony's efforts to keep him in a prison amused him. He could have escaped whenever he wanted, at any time, if the idiot genius hadn't had the idea to create a leash for him. 

Loki had been drugged one night and woke up the next day with a bandage on the back of his neck. He then had to endure Stark's satisfaction when he explained that he had put a microchip in his neck. 

At the slightest sudden gesture or the slightest ounce of magic, Zap! Loki would be electrocuted, receiving several hundred volts. During the first months of his life on Earth, he had felt like a dog in a cage, a prisoner, useless... 

Until you arrived. 

You were part of SHIELD and you knew Loki well because of what they said about him at the agency. But you had never met him in person. All it took was for Tony and the other Avengers to go away on a mission and leave you in charge of the god to change everything. 

As he expected to spend another evening staring at the walls, he heard the door open. He saw you in the frame, a curious smile on your lips. 

“Are you coming or not?” You had asked him, holding out a hand. 

Loki would always remember that evening, when he could finally get out of his gilded cage, eat his meal in a real kitchen, look at the starry sky from the window and have a real conversation with someone. 

Steve and Tony were furious when they found out what you had done, but after a big fight you managed to convince them to give Loki more freedom. His cell turned into a room that was only locked at night. He was finally free to move around as long as he kept the microchip in his neck. Loki was grateful to you for this agreement and he showed it to you in his own way. A strange bond had been created between you. He spoke only to you, he was himself when he was in your presence. 

Natasha and Clint often looked at you from a distance, when you thought no one was watching you. Loki would laugh in your presence and tease you. He seemed so innocent and you looked so happy. 

Today you woke up with a smile on your face and thought back to the evening you had spent with Loki. You had just watched a movie together, but that simple memory made you happy. You saw him in the kitchen with his back to you and you couldn't resist. 

You jumped on his back. Loki exclaimed and barely caught your legs, stabilizing you on his back. 

“Hello, Y/N. Still in great shape as I see it...” 

“And you, always so grumpy in the morning.” You answered in his ear, laughing. 

Loki smiled in spite of himself and walked over to the sofa. He suddenly dropped you and dropped you heavily with a bounce on the sofa. You got up and stuck your tongue out at him. Loki decided to tickle you back. 

You screamed and laughed at the top of your lungs, begging him to stop torturing you. But Loki had wrapped an arm around your waist in an iron fist and you couldn't get away. 

Suddenly he tensed up and stopped tormenting you. You took a deep breath and turned towards him, ready to retaliate when you suddenly saw the pain on his face. The veins in his neck were swollen and he was shaking with jerks. 

“Loki? Loki!” You exclaimed in panic. 

He fell heavily to the ground and convulsed. His eyes begged you to end his ordeal. You understood then that it was the chip in his neck that had been triggered. The system thought he was attacking you. 

“Tony!” You screamed as loud as you could, kneeling in front of Loki. 

The billionaire stormed into the room, followed closely by Steve and Sam. 

“Y/N? Are you all right?” Tony asked, putting one hand on your shoulder. 

“Am I OK?! Are you kidding me? Look what you did to Loki!” You're getting angry. 

“I didn't do anything, the chip went off because he tried to attack you.” 

“He wasn't attacking me, we were goofing around!” 

The three men exchanged looks and you looked at them in amazement. Loki was dying at their feet and nobody reacted. 

“Stop it right now!” You ordered Tony.

“No, he gets what he deserves.” 

“What? But I-”You stopped in your sentence. Wanting to resonate them was useless. And you were wasting your time. Tony had a visceral hatred for Loki and it was clear that he would not help him. So you decided to take matters into your own hands. You got up and ran into the kitchen. You took the sharpest knife you could find and went back to Loki. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” You whispered as you plunged the knife into the flesh on the back of his neck. 

You tried to be quick but at the same time very careful. Loki's jerking made it difficult, but after a few seconds you found the chip. 

“What are you doing?” Sam exclaimed. 

“I'm helping him.” You took the chip in your hand, screaming under the force of the electric shock and threw it away, to the other end of the room. Loki stopped convulsing and tried to catch his breath. Seeing the blood flowing from his neck, you took off your jumper and pressed it against his wound, remaining in a tank top. 

“Why did you do this?” Steve asked.

“Because I don't condone this barbaric behavior! It seems to me he's proved enough that he won't hurt us anymore.” 

A grunt of pain interrupted you and you turned your attention back to Loki. He stood up holding his wounded neck. You stood up in turn, a worried look on your face. 

“Loki, are you all right?” 

“I'm fine.” He replied dryly before abruptly walking out of the room to his room.

You remained for a moment in a state of panic, surprised by his nasty tone and his behavior. Tony couldn't help but make an exasperating noise. 

“Oh, yes, he certainly proved how nice he was.” He remarked sarcastically. 

You hit him hard on the arm before you went after Loki. You entered his room without knocking and slammed the door behind you. His behaviour had upset you. You spent all your time defending him and he spent all his time proving to others that he didn't belong here. 

“What's wrong with you!” You exclaimed loudly. 

Loki turned to you, looking stunned. 

“What's wrong with me? I've just been electrocuted!” 

“And I helped you! You could be a little more grateful!”

“You want me to be grateful?” he said, approaching you. “You've just made a fool of me in front of your friends. I'm sure you will revel in this moment for a long time.” 

“But what are you talking about at last! You know very well that I am on your side! I spend all my time supporting and defending you!” 

“Well maybe I don't feel like being constantly defended! I was a prince, I could have become King, I don't need anyone!” he shouted, finally just a few inch away from you. 

The silence fell again and only your heavy breathing could be heard. You raised your head to look him in the eyes. Your words had hurt you, more than you wanted to admit. But it was time to be honest with yourself, this was not a friendship you had built with the fallen prince. 

“Not even me?” You ask softly, under your breath. 

Loki scanned your face, as if he was looking for the answer to your question. But he couldn't find it and remained silent. Finally, you turned your heels and got ready to leave his room, but before your hand could touch the doorknob, Loki grabbed your arm and pulled you tightly towards him. You landed against his chest and before you could question him, he took hold of your lips. 

“Don't leave me.” He whispered against your lips before continuing to kiss you feverishly. 

“Never.” You answered him, running your hands through his hair. 

You broke the kiss to catch your breath and looked him in the eyes. For the first time he seemed sincere. There was no more anger, doubt or uncertainty in his eyes. Just passion. A wave of excitement ran down your spine and a teasing smile appeared on your face. You bit your lower lip and Loki's eyes were immediately attracted. 

“You are mine.” You murmured, approaching him as if to kiss him again.

But before your lips could touch, you pushed Loki hard and he fell heavily on his bed. A smile exchanged, and that's all it took for you to understand each other. 


End file.
